


4:54 A.M.

by WarriorZ253



Series: Klance One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AI Character, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with epilogue, Did i spell that right, Dont want to give away too much info, M/M, OSA - Freeform, Obstructive sleep aphea, POV Keith (Voltron), its good I swear, klance, klangst, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorZ253/pseuds/WarriorZ253
Summary: Lance has OSA (Obstructive Sleep Apnea), and Keith is there to help.





	4:54 A.M.

**2:42 A.M. On Earth**

When Lance had first woke up gasping months earlier, Keith had held him close, running his fingers through his short hair. He murmured sweet, gentle things to him, soothing his unusual behavior. 

And though Keith didn't know it, approximately at 2:42 A.M., he has been forced awake, frantic hands grabbing at his fingers. 

“Lance?” Keith didn't understand what was up with him. Why did he wake up breathless? Why were his eyes wide with terror?

“Keith, Keith, it was so much worse this time,” He sobbed, shakily entwining his fingers with Keith's own. 

Another thing: his nightmares. Whatever horror they enforced on the Blue Paladin, it was terrible. They were never spoken, only mentioned. “It was awful.” 

He hid his face in Keith's shoulder, tears wetting his cheeks, uncontrollable quivering taking over his body. 

Keith never knew what to say to comfort him. Could he promise it would be okay without sure probability?

“I've got you, Lance.” He had a susurrus tone to his words, soft and sweet.

“Don't leave. Please never leave me. Please…Please…” Keith lifted Lance's head, and untangled their fingers, and pulled him into a hug. 

“I won't leave you…” He promised. 

 

**3:54 A.M. On Earth**

The nightmares were gone for a few days, but the gasping was not. Every night, he was woken up by a breathless Lance. His disheveled appearance shocked Keith. 

“Keith, Keith!” He chanted raspily, collapsing on his chest. Keith pulled him closer, letting his head rest on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around his body.

“Lance, I'm here. I promise I'm here.” Keith hesitated. 

_ He needs to hear it, and I'm not lying…but is now really the time? _

He bit his tongue.

_ It doesn't matter.  _ He thought firmly.

Before he could say anything, Lance beat him. 

“Don't go, I need you, please don't go.” He babbled. Blue eyes reflected off the neon blue lighting the room.  

“I won't go, I will never leave because I love you, I love you so much.” Keith buried his face in Lance's hair, face flushed. 

_ What if he doesn't love me? _

Lance moved slightly to look up at him, an astounded expression on his face. Sleepy eyes peered up at him, but he was blatantly struggling to stay awake.

“I love you too.” He replied softly, a small smile gracing his lips. 

Problems forgotten, Lance snuggled into Keith's side, who gently kissed the top of his head

“Go to sleep.” He whispered.

**4:54 A.M. On Earth**

For once, Keith got a full night's rest. Though he was glad he helped Lance with his sleep issues, he also enjoyed sleep. 

Speaking of Lance, where was he?

Ah, there he was, sleeping awfully peaceful beside him.

Keith caressed his cheek lovingly. His skin was cold. Really cold.

Keith frowned. That wasn't right. He poked Lance in the arm one, two, three times. 

Nothing.

_ Probably nothing. _

_ Maybe I should check for a pulse, just in case… _

He lightly ran his fingers over wrist until he found the correct spot, and held his fingers there, waiting, feeling.

Nothing.

“Lance!” He began shaking him, panic settling in his chest. His heart began to beat at a quick speed, pounding in his head repeatedly. 

His eyes. 

His blue eyes.

“Lance, come on!” A slight tremor was evident in his voice. “Allura will have our heads if we don't move.” 

He tore off the covers, and lifted up Lance, under his back and legs. His head lolled back.

He rushed out of his room, veering a sharp right. His mind was muddled, and he could only think  _ Lance, Lance, Lance. _

_ He has to be okay. _

_ He has to be. _

“Keith? What's wrong with Lance?” Pidge furrowed her eyebrows, almond colored eyes wide with worry. She was standing next to a half closed computer. 

“Where's Allura?” He panted, desperate to find the princess.

“Uh…in the control room?” She frowned.

“Okay, thanks!” He continued down the hallway.

No one could feel his relief when he spotted the princess with Shiro.

“Allura.” Pidge said. He hadn't noticed her following him.

“Hold on.”

“Allura!” He spat, running out of patience at the second. Allura turned, fury brewing in her gaze before she saw Lance.

“What's happened to Lance?” She rushed over, while Shiro ran off.

“I don't know.” He retorted harshly, while Allura took him. 

“Lance!” Shiro returned, Hunk and Coran in tow. Hunk ran towards them, tears bubbling up in his eyes. “What happened?!”

“He has these breathing problems and nightmares. I just thought it was because he was homesick…” Regret filled his stomach. How stupid could hr have been!? It was obviously a medical issue!

“I thought you knew…” Hunk stammered. “He has OCA, but it's a whole lot worse than anyone else's.”

“OCA…?” H e repeated, unsure to what it was.

“Obstructive sleep apnea.” Pidge’s expression darkened. “People don't usually die from it though…” 

“Can't we just put him in a healing pod?”

“I…” Their voices faded out. 

_ People don't usually die from it though… _

_ People don't usually die from it though… _

_ People don't usually die from it though... _

Lance was…dead?

His precious Lance? 

His rival, his lover? The one who he planned their own wedding when they go back to Earth, half joking? The one who Keith planned to propose to when they go back home?

The one he loved was dead? 

Their voices became muddled up, and it was difficult to tell what they were saying.

“Keith, Keith… Don't leave. Please never leave me. Please…Please…”

_ You left me! Why did you leave me!? _

And through this all, Keith thought of one thing.

_ I should have said it would be okay. _

**Epilogue**

Keith slipped on the green jacket, and pulled the hood of his head. He breathed in Lance's coconut butter scent, stale, but still recognizable, ever after weeks without being touched.

4:54 A.M. 

He died at 4:54 A.M. 

He didn't care how they knew that. All he knew was Allura told him she was sorry for his loss, she told him that she would have to become the paladin, she told him that he died at 4:43 A.M.

He died because of failure to collect oxygen.

They pulled it up on camera. 

Hunk and Keith both decided to not watch it. 

But they told them anyways.

He was gasping, trying to pull in air, trying to get  _ anything.  _ He grabbed at Keith's hand, his face, but he himself remained passed out.

Be couldn't hear the rest.

_ I wasn't there for him _

_ He's dead because of me. _

_ I killed him _

“Keith…” Keith raced off before Shiro could say anything. 

Now it has been four months 

His room still smelled like him. 

Warmth and cocoa butter.

“Keith, we installed his memory into an AI.” Keith perked up. “But it's a one time thing.” Keith couldn't care less.

He rushed towards Allura, who waited by the door. She led him to the room that her father was in. There, a rebuilt AI stood. Smaller, but still relatively the same.

She tried for a smile, and the doors whooshed behind him as she left. 

“Lance?” He called out softly, hoping, praying.

He blinked, and was back on Earth. It felt real. The sand covered his boots, and the ocean crashed against the shore.

Lance stood there, in blue swimming shorts and a white tank top.

“Keith.” He turned towards him. 

“Lance.” He whispered, feeling as though he were to explode. “Lance!” He ran towards him, and jumped into his arms. “Lance, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” He sobbed.

“How the tables have turned.” He smiled, amusement in his voice. “No, I died in my own time. You were exhausted. You helped me every night. Keith, I love you. You know that, right?” 

“Yeah.” He sniffled. Lance picked at the jacket on his shoulders. Flustered, he tried to explain. “I missed you- it was gathering dust and I-”

“Don't worry about it.. It'S yours now. I already talked to everyone else. But I have a question for you.” 

Lance flushed red. 

“Listen, Keith, I know I don't have much time left to talk to you. But uh, I was wondering, when you die, would you marry me? I mean, I know you might find love again, but…” Keith couldn't speak. He nodded furiously, still in his arms.

Lance planted a small kiss on his forehead, and Keith felt small tears slide down his cheeks. 

“I want to see you soon, love, I really do. But….I want you to live your life. I know every second you're alive there's a chance I could lose you, but because I love you, I want you to be happy….Even if it's not with me.” 

“Lance, I will  _ never  _ leave you. I love you so much, and I hope I can see you soon.” Lance smiled.

“I'll wait forever.” 

As the beach faded out, he heard five words that made him break down and cry.

_ “I'm always with you, Keith.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh angst  
> Visit me on Tumblr!  
> I'm not popular though so haha....  
> (musical-trash231)  
> Because I can't figure out how to link it here...


End file.
